Encounters
by pansystan
Summary: The UW careers fair was the last place Percy expected to see the dark haired girl. "Hey, Weatherby." She greets him with a wry grin, slipping behind the booth, collapsing her umbrella and dropping it carelessly atop the pamphlets he had just organised. / Alternatively Percy thinks Pansy is her dad's trophy girlfriend.


_AN: I have like 5 other fics in the works and yet I decided to start a new one, thank you to my beta Cerae56 for helping me out w the story and the title_

* * *

Percy Weasley had been waiting outside his boss' office to see him for almost half an hour now. His receptionist was typing away at her desk as though she was busy but Percy doubted she was doing anything important. He absently wondered how much longer he'd have to wait; he had some important statistical projections he wanted to go over with Mr Parkinson but he really didn't have the time to be sitting outside his office as though he were in school again. However, Mr Parkinson had been informed that Percy was there and he didn't want to be leave and be rude.

Percy checked his watch for what felt like the fifth time in the last minute when a girl waltzed through the glass door to his left. She was Asian, with short black hair cut bluntly at her chin. She was wearing a cream knitted sweater with ruffles across the chest, a pair of mid blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Morning Leslie." The girl chirped, as she grinned at Mr Parkinson's receptionist.

"It's 3pm," Leslie replied, disgruntled. Percy was certain her name was _not_ Leslie.

"He in?" The dark haired girl asked; she had a noticeably aristocratic accent, smooth and clipped.

"Yes, but he's busy, you'll have to wait behind…"

The girl ignored Leslie, not even acknowledging that she had spoken beyond "Yes," knocked on the heavy wooden door and, without waiting for a response, pulled it open and slipped into the office.

Percy spluttered indignantly from where he was seated in a straight-backed white chair. Leslie had shot him a sympathetic look before turning back to the computer screen in front of her.

Percy wondered faintly if the girl was Mr Parkinson's girlfriend. She was much younger than him but he could imagine that that wouldn't matter to her, given Mr Parkinson's wealth and influence.

The girl emerged from the office only ten minutes after she had entered, fumbling in her handbag for something. Percy had stood, assuming that Mr Parkinson would now see him and almost walked straight into her.

She looked up at him, she was by no means short, but short enough that Percy had to look down to see her face properly, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh… sorry, I'm waiting to see…"

"The evil overlord?" She quirked an eyebrow, grinning at him.

"Uh…" Percy stammered, "no, I, uh…"

She laughed, pulling her cell from her handbag and hitched it onto her shoulder.

"Bye, Weatherby." She smirked sweetly at him, slipped around him and strolled out of the room, "bye Leslie." She called back over her shoulder. Leslie harrumphed.

"Send Weatherby in." Percy heard Mr Parkinson's voice, scratchily over Leslie's intercom.

"Mr Parkinson will see you now." Leslie told him.

Percy stood, dumbfounded, staring after the girl who had disappeared down the glass corridor out of sight.

 **To: Draco, 3:17pm**

 **all gd for tonight see u later**

* * *

The next time Percy saw her he was technically on his lunch break, but he had such an inordinate amount of work to do he was spending it munching a sandwich whilst he worked. He headed to the copy room with a large stack of photocopying in his arms, a cup of coffee balance precariously on top.

Percy's trip to the copy room took him right past Mr Parkinson's office. It was just his luck that he passed the office right as Mr Parkinson was leaving for lunch, the same shorthaired girl as before, wearing a black skirt and sporting a ruffled mustard yellow blouse, had her hand looped into the crook of his elbow. She was chattering away, about what, Percy didn't catch. Mr Parkinson had a good natured smile on his face, as though he had little interest in what the girl was saying but was obliged to listen.

The dark haired girl caught Percy's gaze and winked at him as he passed her. Percy almost spilt his coffee.

 **To: Draco, 1:02pm**

 **do we know any gingers?**

* * *

The UW careers fair was the last place Percy expected to see the dark haired girl. She's looking right at him when he glances up from re-ordering pamphlets and absently bids the two girls she's standing with goodbye before making her way over to him.

"Hey, Weatherby." She greets him with a wry grin, slipping behind the booth, collapsing her umbrella and dropping it carelessly atop the pamphlets he had just organised.

The first time she'd called him that Percy hadn't understood why, he'd since learnt that that's what Mr Parkinson thought his name was, so much for making a good impression.

"Need any help?" She asks, taking a sip of coffee from the Starbucks cup in her hand. "I know a lot about the business, it being my dad's and all."

Percy was lost for words, "Mr Parkinson is your father?" He asks, his brow furrowing.

She looks bemused, "who did you think I was?" She replies, running a manicured thumb over the mouth of her waxed paper cup.

Percy was silent. She laughs.

"You thought I was his girlfriend!" She exclaims, then asks, "you realise I'm only 20?"

"I don't know," Percy blustered, "I didn't expect his daughter to be…" He trails off, worried he sounds racist.

"Asian." She finishes for him, rolling her eyes, "you can say it, it's not a swear word."

"I didn't–" Percy protests.

She cuts him off, "my mom's Korean." She informs him, "she lives in Singapore now."

"I'm–"

"Sorry?" She asks, "don't be, I don't mind." She waves off his concern.

"I'm Pansy," by the way. She offers him her hand.

"Percy." He responds, shaking it.

Running the booth is slow; nobody is really interested in a careers fair, especially when it's pouring with rain, but talking to Percy is not. By the time 5:30 rolls around and the booths are all being packed up Pansy finds herself reluctant to end the conversation so soon.

"Are you doing anything now?" She asks casually, not looking at Percy, instead focused on the banner she's folding, bearing the name 'Parkinson & Co.'.

"No," Percy answers, shoving the stack of pamphlets that no one had shown the slightest of interest in back into his leather messenger bag.

"I know a great Italian restaurant," Pansy flicks her hair off of her shoulder, "if you're hungry."

"Yes." Percy nods, "I am, but we'll have to swing by the office to drop all of this off."

"Great," Pansy replies, jingling her keys, "I'll drive."

 **To: Draco, 5:39pm**

 **gotta take a raincheck on tonight, somethings come up**

 **From: Draco, 5:40pm**

 **or someone?**

* * *

 _AN: join me in hell aka tumblr pansyparquinson_


End file.
